Many detergent compositions require 100% renewable surfactants with renewable carbon indexes equal to one. The renewable carbon index of a molecule is obtained by dividing the number of the molecule's carbons derived from renewable sources by the total number of carbons. Examples of such surfactants include certain classes of compounds, such as alkyl polyglucosides (APG). APG surfactants are often used commercially; however, their cleaning performance generally does not match that of non-renewable anionic surfactants. Additionally, APG surfactants are susceptible to hydrolysis in acidic media.
A need exists, therefore, for renewable surfactants that are resistant to hydrolysis in a broad range of pH and with improved cleaning performances and for processes for making such renewable surfactants.